My Promise
by Stefanotis
Summary: One-shot: Dick wants his wife back and will do anything to help her.


They've argued before.

They've fought multiple times.

Every time it ended with hugs and kisses.

It ended with promises that everything is going to be okay.

Promises that this will never happen again.

Promises that there's always going to be love.

Except this time it was different.

There were no hugs or kisses.

There were no promises of this never happening again.

The "I love you" still hasn't come yet.

Kory wiped her eyes as she stared out the window of their apartment.

All the lights were off, except for the one lamp that lit in the corner of the living room. It was storming in Bludhaven and thunder shook the building as it roared. Everything was quiet except for the rumbles of the storm and the sniffling that was coming from the Tamaranean.

"What are we going to do?" he finally asked her.

The tension was building up for months.

They both saw it coming.

"I don't know what else to do" he continued. "You're not the same. Not the same since..." he didn't finish.

He couldn't finish. It still hurts him, still hurts her, but he was able to not let it ruin his optimism.

She let it tear her apart.

He didn't blame her in the beginning. It was hard on the both of them. He'd experience a lot of pain from fighting off bad guys but this pain was unreal and not like the others.

This felt just like losing his parents.

"Do you blame me for it?" she asked.

Dick sighed and placed his face in his hands.

"You do" she told him. "You've never answered the question. Always quiet whenever I ask you."

"What do you want me to say?" he mumbled.

She blinked, hair covering her face. "What you feel. You never voiced your feelings on this."

He sighed and lifted his head up to look at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You brought it up" she snapped.

"Because you've been fucking depressed for months" he snapped back. "What the fuck Kory?"

His voice was getting louder.

"How can I move on?" she cried. "Richard this isn't easy for me."

"And you think its easy for me?" he asked.

"You seem fine and-

He stood up and kicked the coffee table. "You think this is easy? This is fucking killing me! It killed me Kory to know we lost the baby."

She let out a loud sob under her hand and closed her eyes as the tears fell.

"I wanted our baby so bad" he choked out. "But I'm not gonna let this ruin what we have. I'm not gonna let this stop us from trying again."

She heaved, her breathing getting louder. "I do not think I can again."

"You're not the same anymore" he said. "You quit your job, you stopped going out, stopped visiting family, stopped getting up from bed. You just sit in the apartment and cry all day and I can't do this anymore Kor."

He inched closer to her.

"You're depressed. You need help."

"I don't need help!" she yelled.

"Yes you do!" he yelled back. "I know its not easy to accept it but you need to see someone. A therapist. I'll take you to see Dinah. She'll help fix this for us and then we can get back to how things used to be."

She turned to him. "Things will never be the same again."

"We've lost loved ones before and moved on" he told her. "Never forgotten but we still went on with our lives."

"I can't" she cried. "I can't try again. What if we lose another one?"

"We'll see a specialist this time" he told her. "We knew from the beginning that it wasn't going to be easy for us to have a baby. We should have asked for help before we started trying. We wouldn't have gone through this."

She shook her head slowly and cried. "Richard."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his chest and kept her there with her face in his chest and his face in her hair.

"I need my wife back" he cried. "I miss you so much."

The levels of her sobs increased and Dick could do nothing but hold her.

For months, they haven't been intimate like this. The loss of their unborn baby was too much for the both of them, especially Kory and she blamed him for all of it just like how he blamed her. She pushed him away, refused to speak to him, and didn't want him to sleep in the same bed. He'd slept on the couch for the first two months until he had enough. Even when he took his place back she wouldn't touch or look at him. He was willing to move on, to see the brighter side of things, and to try again for a baby but she refused. Maybe marriage was a mistake? Maybe they aren't meant to be? He should have known mixing Human and Tamaranean DNA was going to be a problem. He thought about divorce. He thought about it more than he'd like to admit but each time he quickly remembered why he married her in the first place.

"For better or worse" he told her. "I meant it when we took our vows."

He kissed the top of her head and said the one thing that was missing.

"I promise everything is going to be okay. I love you so much."

* * *

Please Review


End file.
